


Undercover(s)

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drabble, Fictober 2019, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Napoleon Solo has a bad habit, and his name is Illya.





	Undercover(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober19 prompt #5 "I might just kiss you".

_Behold Napoleon Solo_, he thought as he checked himself in the mirror while he waited for Kuryakin to pick him up. He had sent him back to his room a few minutesaago, after telling him he was a tad underdressed to infiltrate a gentlemen's club in London. The man had left muttering threats in russian.

“You know since our second meeting that I speak Russian”, drawled Solo.

“I do”, sentenced Kuryakin before slamming the door shut behind him.

Solo sighed, adjusting his cuffs. _You are a handsome man, sharply dressed, well educated and moderately wealthy. Any woman you set your mind on seducing falls at your feet, and yet…_

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He straightened his blazer and opened. Kuryakin was waiting in the hallway. He opened his arms to show off his new outfit, and cocked his head, wordlessly asking "Better now?". Solo keept a poker face, closed the door behind him, brushed non existent dust from Kuryakin shoulder, adjisted his tie, and turned his back on him, heading for the elevator.

"Quite dashing, Peril. I might just kiss you".

Solo flinched at his own words. So much for keeping his feelings for himself.


End file.
